Je ne suis plus Divergente Je suis Convergente
by I'mnotDauntlessI'mDivergent
Summary: Tris n'as pas pu retrouvé Quatre après la mise en échec de la simulation, elle a du partir seule. Elle a errée pendant des jours, croyant que tous ceux qu'elle aimait était mort. Puis elle les a trouvé, eux. Des Audacieux qui avait gardés les valeurs d'antan tous t'en incluant les autres factions dans leur système. Elle les aidera et eux l'aideront. Lisez, je suis nulle en résumé!
1. Prologue

Prologue :

POV' Tris :

Je m'éveille avec leur visage devant les yeux.

_Tobias. _

_Christina. _

_Papa._

_Maman._

_Caleb._

Et _Will_, sur qui _j'ai_ tiré, mais heureusement ma nouvelle famille, ma nouvelle faction, l'a sauvé, _ils_ sont arrivés juste après que _je_ lui est tiré dessus.

Ils l'ont stabilisé puis l'ont amené _ici_, mon nouveau chez moi, même si ça ne le sera jamais complètement sans _eux_.

Je l'ai su quand _ils_ m'ont délivré des prises des Erudits, qui se servaient de moi pour faire des expériences.

Expériences, qui malheureusement pour moi ont toutes échoués.

Si _elle_ avait réussi je serais morte avec eux.

Avec Tobias. Avec mon amour.

POV' Omniscient :

Un an c'est écoulé depuis la mise en simulation des Audacieux. Tris a réussi à l'arrêter à temps mais elle n'a pas pu retrouver Quatre.

Elle a dû s'enfuir car des traîtres Audacieux se sont mis à sa poursuite bien avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire « Ouf ». La jeune fille dû donc partir et c'est réfugié dans les souterrains de la ville.

Elle y a erré quelques jours en cherchant de temps en temps de quoi manger, mais si elle n'avait pas faim mais surtout boire.

Une semaine après la fin de la mise en simulations des Audacieux, Tris est remonté à la ''surface'' et à chercher les résistants encore en vie.

A la place de les trouver, elle les a trouvé eux.

Ils l'on amener dans leur QG, qui contre toutes attentes était dans les souterrains de la ville, juste à côté de là où Tris était il y a quelques jours.

Sept cents Audacieux, trois cents Divergents, deux cents Altruistes, cents Erudits et cinq cent sans-factions. Mille huit cents personnes de tout âge allant de cinq à infini (NDA (note de l'auteur): ça se dit pas mais bon) ans.

Les Audacieux avaient été mis de côté par les leaders pour faire un deuxième siège Audacieux.

Au fur et à mesure que les années ce sont écoulé, les leaders Audacieux ne se souvenait plus de leurs existence, alors ils ont eu leurs propre leaders et ne sortait que pour chercher des vivres, à l'extérieur de la Clôture, en marchant dans les souterrains pendant deux bonnes heure et après on sortait par une trappe et l'on était dans une grande grange qui servait à entreposer les vivres en hiver. Les adultes les plus qualifiés, faisait classe aux enfants et certains Audacieux ont exploré le monde par-delà la Clôture, où ils ont découvert des anciens bâtiments à l'abandon qui renfermait bien plus de mystère qu'ils ne laissaient à croire. Aux murs, des carte, avec comme titre ''planisphère'', des ordinateurs que l'on peut transporter partout contenant des renseignements sur les guerres, les phénomènes météorologique, des étagères pleines de livres, dont certains même pas de la nôtre et des instruments de musique de toutes sortes (les Divergent ont une aisance très marqué sur ça : ils arrivent à jouer d'un instrument alors qu'ils n'en n'ont jamais joué). Ils avaient tous rapporté à leurs QG. Aucun d'eux n'étaient morts en rentrant.

Ils se l'a coulait douce jusqu'à qu'Éric découvrit leurs existence, et, après avoir fait des recherche approfondis à ce sujet, a fini par les trouvé.

Il est maintenant un de leur leader.

Il faisait passer pour morts les Divergents qu'il découvrait chez les Audacieux et les amenait chez eux.

Cette ''faction'' –si on peut l'appeler ainsi- est assez spéciale, elle regroupe plusieurs membres de différente faction, il n'y a pas de couleur de vêtements obligatoire mais, en général, les gens gardent leurs couleurs habituel (noir, pour les Audacieux, gris pour les Altruistes, noir et blanc pour les Sincères, bleu pour les Erudits, et rouge/orange/jaune pour les Fraternels) à part les Divergent qui soulignent leurs différence de plusieurs couleurs de vêtement.

L'arrivée de Tris, qui c'est rebaptisée Six, ne voulant que personne ne l'appelle par ce nom qui lui rappelait un peu trop sa vie chez les Audacieux et Tobias, chez eux à changer pas mal de choses…

Ayant été témoins de la guerre qui régnait dans la ville, ils savaient tous que c'était elle qui avait sauvé les habitants de la ville, qu'elle était Divergente, et surtout, à quels factions elle est aptes.

Etant apte à trois des factions, donc, la plus puissante des Divergents, les Divergents pour ça divergence, les Audacieux car elle est elle-même une Audacieuse, les Altruistes car c'est une native Altruiste et les sans-factions, on ne sait pourquoi, on voulut l'élire leadeur principal de leurs communauté. Les Erudits n'ont rien dit.

Dans un premier temps, Tris… Six a refusée puis, finalement, a accepté en découvrant qu'ils avaient sauvés Will et qu'ils avaient, il y a huit ans, recueillis une petite fille lui ressemblant beaucoup : les même yeux bleu-gris , les même cheveux bruns que Caleb et, avec elle, une des seules photo d'Andrew et Natalie Prior, les parents de Six, et une photo de Caleb et Beatrice, à l'âge de douze ans. Et un mot avec elle :

_Cher Audacieux,_

_Une guerre aura lieu, je le sens, et je ne veux pas mettre en danger mon troisième enfant._

_Elle s'appelle Emilie, elle a à peine deux semaines._

_Je dirai à ma famille qu'elle a disparus lors de l'accident de voiture qu'il met arrivée récemment._

_Prenez soin d'elle, je vous en prie._

_Natalie, _

_sa mère qui l'aime._

Le lien entre elles deux n'a pas été très compliqué à faire. Elles étaient sœur.

Maintenant leader, Six fut installée dans un des appartements le plus grand du QG, étant lui-même immense.

Trois mois après son arrivée, Tris avait changé beaucoup de chose : maintenant tous les ados de plus de 14 ans et les adultes de moins de 45 ans, apprenaient à se battre sous son instruction. Et, à la demande de certain parent, elle donnait des cours de self-défense pour les plus jeunes. Elle avait également installé un poste de surveillance, où des Erudits, des Divergents, des sans-factions, des Altruistes et des Audacieux, travaillait ensemble pour surveiller la ville, la guerre qui ne faisait que commencer, les sans-factions qui n'étaient pas avec eux semblait vouloir prendre le pouvoir, et sans parler des résistants qui était composé de la moitié des Audacieux connus officiellement, et qui était diriger par on ne sait qui et était composer de on ne sait qui aussi.

Mais pour surveiller, il faut placer des caméras et des micro, donc les Audacieux s'étant porté volontaire partir mettre caméras et micros dans chaque rue, parc, entrepôt, étage… Tris devait mettre une caméra dans le QG des Audacieux, ça se passa sans problème, le problème fut de mettre une caméra et un micro dans le bureau de Jeanine… Cela foira : elle se fit drogué par un Erudit vicieux qui c'était caché et l'avait assommé puis, amener avec l'aide de quelques traîtres Audacieux, dans une salle d'expérience où Jeanine Matthews l'attendait avec impatience pour faire des études sur les divergents.

On l'avait retrouvée 6 mois après son ''emprisonnement'', complètement fatigué, torturé, et maigre, encore plus qu'avant.

Mais elle se remit vite sur pieds avec le soutien de tous ses amis et de sa petite sœur, Will, Steve un Audacieux, Clara une Divergente, Jen Pearson (Jennifer) une Audacieuse, Elena Pierce une sans-faction, Jake Castellan un Erudit et, contre toutes attentes, Éric, qui peut être très sympa quand il veut.


	2. Prologue Vous verrez pourquoi

**Coucou tout le monde, suite à certaines reviews j'ai décidé de réécrire le prologue… J'espère qu'il vous plaira et reviwers ! ^^ Et juste pour expliquer : ce ''chapitre'' est une sorte d'explication pour la suite de la fic, et pour ce qui est de développer les réactions de Tris face au double jeu d'Éric c'est dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà donc bonne lecture.**

**ᘛ****ᘚ**

Prologue :

POV' Tris :

Je m'éveille avec leur visage devant les yeux.

_Tobias. _

_Christina. _

_Papa._

_Maman._

_Caleb._

Et _Will_, sur qui _j'ai_ tiré, mais heureusement ma nouvelle famille, ma nouvelle faction, l'a sauvé, _ils_ sont arrivés juste après que _je_ lui est tiré dessus.

Ils l'ont stabilisé puis l'ont amené _ici_, mon nouveau chez moi, même si ça ne le sera jamais complètement sans _eux_.

Je l'ai su quand _ils_ m'ont... Amener ? Fais visiter ? Dans leur QG.

Après _elle _m'a capturé.

_Ils_ m'ont délivré des prises des Erudits, qui se servaient de moi pour faire des expériences.

Expériences, qui malheureusement pour moi ont toutes échoués.

Si _elle_ avait réussi je serais morte avec eux.

Avec Tobias. Avec mon amour.

J'aurai _voulu_ mourir.

POV' Omniscient :

Un an c'est écoulé depuis la mise en simulation des Audacieux. Tris a réussi à l'arrêter à temps mais elle n'a pas pu retrouver Quatre.

Elle a dû s'enfuir car des traîtres Audacieux se sont mis à sa poursuite bien avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire « Ouf ». La jeune fille dû donc partir et c'est réfugié dans les souterrains de la ville.

Elle y a erré quelques jours en cherchant de temps en temps de quoi manger, mais si elle n'avait pas faim mais surtout soif.

Une semaine après la fin de la mise en simulations des Audacieux, Tris est remonté à la ''surface'', à la recherche de résistants encore en vie.

A la place de les trouver, elle les a trouvé _eux_.

Ils l'on amener dans leur QG, qui contre toutes attentes était dans les souterrains de la ville, juste à côté de là où Tris était il y a quelques jours.

Sept cents Audacieux, trois cents Divergents, deux cents Altruistes, cents Erudits et cinq cent sans-factions. Mille huit cents personnes de tout âge allant de cinq à infini ans (NDA (note de l'auteur): ça se dit pas mais bon).

Les Audacieux avaient été mis de côté par les leaders pour faire un deuxième siège Audacieux. Au fur et à mesure que les années ce sont écoulé, les leaders Audacieux ne se souvenait plus de leurs existence, alors ils ont eu leurs propre leaders et ne sortait que pour chercher des vivres, à l'extérieur de la Clôture, en marchant dans les souterrains pendant deux bonnes heure et après on sortait par une trappe et l'on était dans une grande grange qui servait à entreposer les vivres en hiver. Les adultes les plus qualifiés, faisait classe aux enfants et certains Audacieux ont exploré le monde par-delà la Clôture, où ils ont découvert des anciens bâtiments à l'abandon qui renfermait bien plus de mystère qu'ils ne laissaient à croire. Aux murs, des carte, avec comme titre ''planisphère'', des ordinateurs que l'on peut transporter partout contenant des renseignements sur les guerres, les phénomènes météorologique, des étagères pleines de livres, et des instruments de musique de toutes sortes (les Divergent ont une aisance très marqué sur ça : ils arrivent à jouer d'un instrument alors qu'ils n'en n'ont jamais joué). Ils avaient tous rapporté à leurs QG. Aucun d'eux n'était mort en rentrant.

Ils se l'a coulait douce jusqu'à ce que Éric découvrit leurs existence, et, après avoir fait des recherche approfondis à ce sujet, a fini par les trouvé.

Il est maintenant un de leur leader.

Il faisait passer pour morts les Divergents qu'il découvrait chez les Audacieux et les amenait chez eux.

Cette ''faction'' –si on peut l'appeler ainsi- est assez spéciale, elle regroupe plusieurs membres de différente faction, il n'y a pas de couleur de vêtements obligatoire mais, en général, les gens gardent leurs couleurs habituel (noir, pour les Audacieux, gris pour les Altruistes, noir et blanc pour les Sincères, bleu pour les Erudits, et rouge/orange/jaune pour les Fraternels) à part les Divergent qui soulignent leurs différence de plusieurs couleurs de vêtement.

Néanmoins les factions existent dans cette ''cellule'', les Altruiste restent ensemble, et pareils pour les Erudits, les Audacieux ou les sans-factions. Les Divergents eux, se sont intégrer à un des groupe former par les différentes factions, ici ils ne sont pas une menace, ce qui est positif.

Chaque ''faction'' à un ou deux leader, en général des jeunes de 16 à 26 ans.

L'arrivée de Tris, qui c'est rebaptisée Six, ne voulant que personne ne l'appelle par ce nom qui lui rappelait un peu trop sa vie chez les Audacieux et Tobias, chez eux à changer pas mal de choses…

Ayant été témoins de la guerre qui régnait dans la ville, ils savaient tous que c'était elle qui avait sauvé les habitants de la ville, qu'elle était Divergente, et surtout, à quels factions elle est aptes.

Etant apte à trois des factions, donc, la plus puissante des Divergents, les Divergents pour ça divergence, les Audacieux car elle est elle-même une Audacieuse, les Altruistes car c'est une native Altruiste et les sans-factions, on ne sait pourquoi, on voulut l'élire leadeur principal de leurs communauté. Les Erudits n'ont rien dit.

Dans un premier temps, Tris… Six a refusée puis, finalement, a accepté en découvrant qu'ils avaient sauvés Will et qu'ils avaient, il y a huit ans, recueillis une petite fille lui ressemblant beaucoup : les même yeux bleu-gris , les même cheveux bruns que Caleb et, avec elle, une des seules photo d'Andrew et Natalie Prior, les parents de Six, et une photo de Caleb et Beatrice, à l'âge de douze ans. Et un mot avec elle :

_Cher Audacieux,_

_Une guerre aura lieu, je le sens, et je ne veux pas mettre en danger mon troisième enfant._

_Elle s'appelle Emilie, elle a à peine deux semaines._

_Je dirai à ma famille qu'elle a disparus lors de l'accident de voiture qu'il met arrivée récemment._

_Prenez soin d'elle, je vous en prie._

_Natalie, _

_sa mère qui l'aime._

Le lien entre elles deux n'a pas été très compliqué à faire. Elles étaient sœur.

Maintenant leader, Six fut installée dans un des appartements le plus grand du QG, si ce n'est le plus grand, étant lui-même immense.

Trois mois après son arrivée, Tris avait changé beaucoup de chose : maintenant tous les ados de plus de 14 ans et les adultes de moins de 45 ans, apprenaient à se battre sous son instruction, celle d'Éric et celle de Steve. Et, à la demande de certains parents, elle donnait des cours de self-défense pour les plus jeunes. Six avait aussi instauré une réunion pour toute les parties de cette ''faction''. Chaque mois se réunissait les leaders Audacieux (Steve Mcgarett et Éric), Erudit (Jake Castellan), Divergents (Clara Roth), Altruiste (Marcus (qui les avait rejoint au grand détriment de Six)), et, sans-faction (Elena Pierce).

Elle avait également installé un poste de surveillance, où des Erudits, des Divergents, des sans-factions, des Altruistes et des Audacieux, travaillait ensemble pour surveiller la ville, la guerre qui ne faisait que commencer, les sans-factions qui n'étaient pas avec eux semblait vouloir prendre le pouvoir, et sans parler des résistants qui était composé de la moitié des Audacieux connus officiellement, et qui était diriger par on ne sait qui et était composer de on ne sait qui aussi.

Mais pour surveiller, il faut placer des caméras et des micros, donc les Audacieux s'étant porté volontaire partir mettre caméras et micros dans chaque rue, parc, entrepôt, étage… Tris devait mettre une caméra dans le QG des Audacieux, ça se passa sans problème, le problème fut de mettre une caméra et un micro dans le bureau de Jeanine… Cela foira : elle se fit drogué par un Erudit vicieux qui c'était caché en entendant que la serrure se faisait crocheter et l'avait assommé puis, amener avec l'aide de quelques traîtres Audacieux, dans une salle d'expérience où Jeanine Matthews l'attendait avec impatience pour faire des études sur les divergents.

On l'avait retrouvée 6 mois après son ''emprisonnement'', complètement fatigué, torturé, et maigre, encore plus qu'avant.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne sur ce qui c'est passer chez les Erudits, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un le lui demandait, Six se refermait sur elle-même et allait taper dans un sac de sable ou dans le champion du jour sur le ring.

Mais elle se remit vite sur pieds avec le soutien de tous ses amis et de sa petite sœur, Will, Steve un Audacieux, Clara une Divergente, Jen (Jennifer) Pearson une Audacieuse, Elena Pierce une sans-faction, Jake Castellan un Erudit et, contre toutes attentes, Éric, qui peut être très sympa quand il veut.

Steve McGarett est un Audacieux typique : tatouage sur tout le dos, les bras, le torse mais pas au visage et au jambe, et pas de piercing. Il a la peau un peu bronzée, des cheveux bruns cours, les yeux bruns clair, les oreilles décollé, et dans certaines de ses habitudes il faisait penser à Tobias, selon Six. C'est l'un des leaders principaux de la ''faction'', il a été élue pour présidé au Conseil et prendre toutes les décisions importante avec l'aide des autres ''présidents '' du Conseil et des leaders qui, eux, propose leurs idée pour améliorer leur fonctionnement. Clara Roth est une leader Divergente, Fraternelle, dont elle est native, et Audacieuse, dont elle est transfert. Elle a elle aussi les cheveux cours, bruns et les yeux bruns. Ses oreilles sont ornées de boucles d'oreille qu'elle affectionne particulièrement, car elles lui rappellent le ''bon temps'' passée chez les Audacieux. Un vaste tatouage lui recouvre tout le cou, représentant des fleurs fanées et un petit cercle qui fait penser à un mini capteur de rêves. Jennifer Pearson, dite Jen, est une Audacieuse, grande, svelte et rapide, elle est une adversaire assez coriace, elle se débrouille très bien avec un arc –qu'ils ont rapporté de leurs expédition à l'extérieur de la Clôture-, où une arme à feu. Elle a un peu plus de mal pour les couteaux, mais s'exerce longuement avec, occasionnellement, Tris –quand cette dernière en a le temps-. Brune, cheveux souvent tressé, de manière assez déconcertante pour une Audacieuse, des yeux bruns avec une lueur de fierté et de détermination sur un visage tout aussi déterminé. Elena Pierce, est une leader Sans-faction, une ancienne Altruiste, transfert Erudite. Elle siège au Conseil, c'est, d'ailleurs, avec Six la plus jeune des leaders de cette grande ''faction'', âgée de 17 ans et demi au moment de la simulation. Malgré ses aptitudes pour les Erudits, c'est une combattante hors pair, elle s'entraîne souvent Jennifer ou Tris, quand celle-ci en a le temps. Elena, ou aussi nommé El part ses ami(e)s, sait très bien comment manier une arme à feu, une arme blanche ou ses propres mains, pour mettre un adversaire au tapis. Ce qui l'avantage surtout, c'est qu'elle réfléchit avant d'agir, comme une Erudite, sauf, qu'elle, elle agit vraiment et ne laisse pas les autres se salir les mains (NDA : on ne se sent pas visés ? Hein, n'est-ce pas Jeanine Matthews ?). El est –encore - une brune aux cheveux longs et aux grands yeux bruns, environ la même taille que Six, si ce n'est un peu plus grande, elle à la peau un peu bronzé et lisse. C'était la meilleure amie de Tris pendant leur enfance chez les Altruiste. Jake Castellan, leader des Erudits, siège au Conseil. Il a pris la tête des Erudits qui n'avaient pas du tout le même point de vu que Jeanine, il est ainsi devenu le leader de leur petite communauté d'Erudits. Il est blond, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleu-vert, mais surtout vert. Jake a vaguement appris à se battre grâce aux différents entrainements des autres membres de leur petit groupe.


End file.
